1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a driving unit, a display device, and a method for driving a display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device having limited gray levels may perform a dithering operation to represent other gray levels. Through the dithering operation, the display device may be able to represent more than an available number of gray levels.
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display generates images using self-light-emitting elements, e.g., OLED. Compared with other types of flat panel displays, OLED displays have lower power consumption, a wider viewing angle, and are thinner. However, OLED displays generally have a shorter life span. In particular, OLEDs emitting blue light have a shorter life span than OLEDs emitting red or green light.
As a result, when the OLED display generates an image including a still image portion for a long period of time, the degree of deterioration of a pixel that displays the still image portion may be significantly different from other pixels. Thus, even if the pixels receive the same data signal, the pixels may emit light with different luminances. This may produce what is commonly referred to as an afterimage phenomenon.